girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronology - Volume 2-4
Volume summary: Volume 4 of Act 2 For more information on the double-page spreads in this volume, see [[Double-page spreads in Girl Genius#Volume 4|double-page spreads in Girl Genius]]. For more information on special pages in this volume, see the list of special pages, notes, and annotations. ---First Page of Act 2: BOOK FOUR--- Grandmother Makes Plans (non-canon) Location: In Paris at the current residence of the Dowager Princess of Sturmhalten.This title for this section is not from the Canon; that is, it is not from the Girl Genius website navigation menu. It was added for easier navigation within the chronology. Agatha and her friends steal a ride '''Location:' In Paris, outside St. Lavoisiér, then on the way to the costume party. Geisterdamen in the Streets Location: On the way to the costume party, somewhere in Paris. Halloween Wallpaper Art Interruption: Halloween 2016 (non-canon) Occasion: Filler page for the Friday before Halloween. cover for magazine from October 30, 1989. This cover shows a pumpkin in a pumpkin patch on a moonlit night, also being carved into a jack-o-lantern from the inside. }} Geister Dumpster Dive (non-canon) Location: Somewhere in Paris. series produced by . Written on front of dumpster, panel 1. DOCTOR KATHRYN ANN HOPPE MISTRESS of THE RADIUM SCALPEL Storefront sign, panel 5. FWWEEEEE |actions= |extras=Geisterspeak: Razza-frazza naga moy bweesquip!, Nyaaaa! Bwoosee! Hlag! Nya Bwoosee!, Bwoosee mota veegipeka! Hipple veska! Slimerrekka joy og spotavava ni boh! Ni boh yuffo sweg!, Shrdlu-veya! Hezza poi krint, Pojee., Hyo, hyo, Pojee! Akaplee Shrdlu! Hoooo-yaaaaah!, Nakka! Hooooo-taaaaah! Eotain! Noddle mas dekurappa? Hej! Moppa sureepah! }} Child Catching Clanks Location: Somewhere in Paris. Bringing Tarvek Home Location: In Paris at the current residence of the Dowager Princess of Sturmhalten. The Professors Meet Art Interruption: A Fateful Meeting (non-canon) Occasion:' Filler page because the Professors are busy. A Printable Puzzle Art Interruption: Quite the Puzzle (non-canon) Occasion:' Filler page because the Professors are busy. Cannibalizing the Coach (non-canon) Location: Somewhere in Paris. Stealing Another Ride Location: Somewhere in Paris. the Fashion clank invites her to come with it to "Paris, where we will found a salon that will redefine haute couture for the next 'thousand years!" }} The Master Finds Trouble '''Location: In the Awful Tower. Krampus Kong Art Interruption: Krampus Gone Wild (non-canon) Occasion: Filler page because the Professors were busy getting their orange belts in Kenpo. , and decided that every New Year, in Mechanicsburg, the Heterodyne goes around town with some Jägers in tow...asking if all the children in the house were behaving properly and such like. Then the whole Krampus thing hit the States...we had no idea! Now it's been years, and we still haven't gotten around to telling that story, and the story of how Mechanicsburg kept its traditions all that time when there wasn't a Heterodyne in town, but we'll get there someday. In the meantime, here's St. Nicholas and a Krampus who's recently seen a very exciting movie. --Kaja' }} Beausoleil Rants and Gloats (non-canon) Location: In the Awful Tower. The Party Begins Location: At Grandma and Seffie's costume party. List of costume shoutouts on this page. }} List of costume shoutouts on this page. }} The Queen of the Dawn Location: At Grandma and Seffie's costume party. , a well-known choreographer of Broadway and Hollywood musicals. }} . This is the right half of a double-page spread. }} The Master Takes Control Location: In the Awful Tower. Martellus vs. the Geisterdamen (non-canon) Location: Near Martellus, outside the palace where Grandma and Seffie's costume party is being held. Plague Strikes Art Interruption: The Plague (non-canon) Occasion: Filler pages because Phil Foglio is sick. as a ), Plague Pets |names_used= |quotes= |text= GREETINGS FROM THE HOUSE OF PLAGUE Title at top of page. TALES of CONTAGION Title of page on drawing board (comic within comic). COUGH COUGH COUGH Ah-CHOO MOAN RALPH Text within panels of page on drawing board. |actions=Phil is sitting at the drawing board, costumed as a plague doctor. There are three cats and a dog in the picture, all wearing similar masks. One cat perches on the back of the chair, another peers over the drawing board, and the third is sitting on Phil's lap. The dog is in the foreground with its tongue lolling out of its mouth, drooling (despite the fact that it is masked). |extras=Since everyone in the Foglio household is ill, including Phil, he drew a page of filler art with himself as a plague doctor. Note from Kaja: "Well, now Phil is also sick, which brings the tally up to...let's see...everyone in the house. He's drawn this instead of a comic, and a good thing, too, since our color artist Cheyenne Wright has no electricity. This is because the firemen messed up the wiring when they hacked a big ol' hole in the side of his house after the roof caught fire. Cheyenne and his family have already had the flu, so they spent last night at our house. They are all fine, but not terribly happy about the fact that their house is all smoky and has a hole in it...and no electricity. Adventures! --Kaja" }} as a ), More Plague Pets |names_used= |quotes= |text= GREETINGS FROM THE HOUSE OF PLAGUE Title at top of page. Death On page on drawing board. |actions=Kaja is sitting at the drawing board, costumed as a plague doctor. There are four cats pictured as well, all wearing similar masks. One, rearing up on the back of Kaja's chair, is wearing a hat; another, perched on the drawing board is holding a large fork; the third, in Kaja's lap, is holding a small scythe; and the fourth is sitting on the floor holding drumsticks, playing a "drumkit" made up of three human(?) skulls. |extras=Since everyone in the Foglio household is still ill, including Kaja, Phil drew a page of filler art with her as a plague doctor. Note from Kaja: "Yes, we're still sick, and our color artist Cheyenne and his family continue to forge ahead after their house fire. Not much else to report just now, except that we're very close to getting the medals from the last KickStarter campaign in from the pin maker and out the door to our supporters. Hooray! --Kaja" }} Back to Martellus vs. the Geisterdamen (non-canon) Location: Near Martellus, outside the palace where Grandma and Seffie's costume party is being held. Colette Takes Action Location: Near Colette, outside the palace where Grandma and Seffie's costume party is being held. Week Starting 2017-01-30 (Monday) '''Location: Outside the palace where Grandma and Seffie's costume party is being held. Week Starting 2017-02-06 (Monday) Location: Outside the palace where Grandma and Seffie's costume party is being held. Week Starting 2017-02-13 (Monday) Location: Outside the palace where Grandma and Seffie's costume party is being held. Week Starting 2017-02-20 (Monday) Location: Outside the palace where Grandma and Seffie's costume party is being held. Week Starting 2017-02-27 (Monday) Location: Outside the palace where Grandma and Seffie's costume party is being held. Week Starting 2017-03-06 (Monday) Location: Outside the palace where Grandma and Seffie's costume party is being held. Week Starting 2017-03-13 (Monday) Location: Outside the palace where Grandma and Seffie's costume party is being held. Week Starting 2017-03-20 (Monday) Location: Outside the palace where Grandma and Seffie's costume party is being held. Index Category:Chronology